neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Route 18
Route 18 Neos Star Route 17 Neos Star Route 19 Route 18:The Snowing Island! Vigilanthe and Pain! is the 18th episode in the series. Short Story Tasuku see since the Pink furred Newman is from Oceania Maxia when Tergoku point out that a Vigilante is in this cavern. Plot synopsis This battle Tergoku think that it's time to learn about a fighter known as a Vigilante... A Vigilante like Dyle operate as a agent of Justice; but unlike Renegade, Vigilante bend a few laws just to stop Criminal. Tergoku stop him point out that they're fighting the same enemy. Understanding about what going on, Dyle agree to team up with The Ninjors Steel as he hear that he's a Sailor and they do need a Ship. Sally point out that she place several paper bombs. Hellawes in Flames Tergoku, Solaria and Zokurou enter Hellawes as they notice that no Civilian is around when Tia point out her revenge on Tergoku as they engage in combat with the waves of Chaos Grunts. As Tia and her's forces got Tergoku and the others surrounded; Tergoku give Sally the signal as she blow up the Chaos Fuel Cell. The group try to escape but was corner by both Tia and OSS Agent Eleanor. As Tia order her mind control Kalak to blow up himself alongside Tergoku but, the blue furred hero use the Kalak slave to hit Tia and Eleanor as it served as a distraction so they can escape. Chase Battle; part 1 Tergoku and Solaria are hanging onto a large mass of feathers fluttering in the wind, with Solaria berating Tergoku on how the chain of events that led up to their current predicament were bad ideas. As the two continue to argue, Tergoku suggests jumping, to which Solaria objects. However, she then realizes that Ruby already jumped, resulting in her cursing Tergoku. As Tergoku falls, Shika collides with her in midair, and the two of them land in a nearby tree. Taichi and Aguri are watching everything transpire from the ground. They then notice an Ursa come stumbling out of the forest and collapse on the ground with Yukina riding on its back. Zack soon catches up, exhausted. Yukina quickly makes her way to Tergoku and wondering what is her doing up there before Zack angrily calls her back. Suddenly, Sally arrives with the Death Stalker on her tail. Taichi explodes with anger, due to all of the commotion. Soon afterward, the group notices Solaria hanging on the claw of a giant Chaos Pterodactyl, and she calls out to Tergoku, asking how she could leave her. Soon, she falls from the Chaos Being, though it's unknown if she let go or lost her grip. In an attempt to gain her favor, Shika jumps off the tree and catches her, although his plan quickly backfires since he failed to take the rest of the fall into account. This ultimately results in him landing face-first on the ground, and then being used as a landing pad by Solaria right after. As Solaria crash-lands in front of them, Taichi sarcastically says now that the entire team has gathered at the location, they can die together. Tergoku decides to take out the Death Stalker on his own, but his attacks prove ineffective against its thick armor. Realizing this, he puts his arm blades away and flees. As Yukina tries to get to him, the Chaos Pterodactyl fires its spear-like feathers at the two, one of which stabs into Tergoku’s tail, pinning her to the ground. As the Death Stalker catches up to Tergoku, it raises its stinger to strike her. Yang helplessly reaches for Tergoku, unable to get to her; however, Solaria speeds past Yukina and uses Ice Arts to freeze its stinger in place. She criticizes Tergoku for reckless and stubborn, but she admits that she herself has been difficult as well. Since they must work together to come out of the initiation alive, Solaria promises to be nicer, as long as Tergoku stops trying to show off. Tergoku counters that she is simply trying to prove himself, receiving an assuring reply from Solaria that he is fine. The group eventually realizes that they should seize the artifacts and escape to the summit, instead of fighting the Chaos Being. However, the Death Stalker and the Nevermore give chase, forcing the group to separate into pairs and take cover in the ruins. Aguri creates a diversion for the Nevermore while the others run further into the ruins. When the Death Stalker approaches Aguri, Yukina and Zack hold it off, while Solaria picks Aguri up, propelling herself with a glyph. Chase Battle; part 2 The eight kids run to a bridge, and Zack and Sally both take a few shots at the Death Stalker, before following the others across the bridge. However, as they try to cross, the Nevermore destroys a section of the bridge, separating them into two groups. As Shika notices Yukina, Sally, and Zack struggling against the Death Stalker on their own, he points out to Aguri that they need help. The gap in the bridge, however, is far too wide. To assist him, Aguri use an earth arts and catapults Shika over the gap by use wind to propelled herself on the other end of the broken bridge. She then generated energy into her hand. Aguri lands a hit on the Death Stalker's head and launches herself backward before it can sting her, accidentally bumping into Yukina and knocking her off the bridge. Yukina uses Aura chainsickle form to latch onto a piece of the ruins, swinging herself into the air near the Chaos Pterodactyl. She then uses her Aqua Warp ability, jumping off a clone to get on the Chaos Pterodactyl’s head, before running down its back and repeatedly slashing at it. She then jumps off, landing on the ruins next to Tergoku and then hopping over to Taichi. With Tergoku, Solaria, Yukina, and Taichi now standing on the center of the ruins, the Chaos Pterodactyl swoops in for the kill. It is met with a hail of fire from the quartet and their energy. However, the Chaos Pterodactyl is unaffected by the projectiles and slams into the ruins, which forces the group to move to a higher section. As Tergoku comes up with a plan to take out the Chaos Pterodactyl, Shika, Aguri, Sally, and Zack engage the Death Stalker. Shika and Sally force the Death Stalker's pincers apart, and Zack climbs onto its stinger and begins to shoot it. When Sally launches Spear into one of its eyes, while the Death Stalker swings its tail and throws Zack onto a nearby wall. Shika notices the stinger is close to falling off and prompts Sally to sever it, causing the stinger to fall and impale the Death Stalker's head. Shika then instructs Aguri to propel herself off Sally’s shield, allowing Aguri to smash the stinger further into the Death Stalker's head with her hammer before firing a round into its cranium, which kills the beast. The blast also destroys the rest of their half of the bridge, launching Sally and Shika through the air. As Sally flies over the Death Stalker, her Spear floats from its eye back into her hand. Taichi keeps firing Energy Blasts at the Chaos Pterodactyl, until it flies toward her with its beak open. She leaps in, holding its beak open, and fires five rounds down its throat. She then jumps out as it crashes into the cliff. Solaria freezes its tail feathers to the ruins, locking it in place. Next, Taichi and Yukina hold both ends of the ribbon connecting Energy Ropes between two stone pillars, creating a crude slingshot. Tergoku hops onto the ribbon with his Hi-tops, and Solaria uses a large glyph to hold him in place. Solaria muses about how only Tergoku could have come up with such an idea. Tergoku then prepare his energy, and Solaria’s glyph releases him, launching him off the ribbon at the Chaos Pterodactyl. Ruby fires multiple shots to accelerate herself even more and hooks the Chaos Pterodactyl’s neck with her scythe. Solaria then creates an entire column of glyphs up to the sky, allowing Tergoku to run vertically, speeding himself up by firing even more shots while dragging the Chaos Beings with him. He eventually rends the creature's head from its shoulders at the summit. As everyone else in Paris watches in wonder, the Chaos Pterodactyl’s headless body falls to the ground. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family